otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stars
Stars floated to the surface on Tomin Kora almost a year ago. Like most pieces of flotsam that end up on that rock, he's not one to talk much about his past, and doesn't particularly have a reputation as a glorious conversationalist. He's known as a mid-level enforcer specializing in protection and security - a bodyguard and a legbreaker, to use far less technical terminology. His solo reputation isn't anything special - he works for cheap, does the job, and doesn't ask too many questions. Past: On the Sanctuary when it returned to Realspace, Stars has amassed an arrest record that spans five systems. He's worked for street bosses on Sivad, smugglers from Odari, and any number of other less-than-reputable jobs that have occasionally led him to brushes with the law. Always considered a loose cannon, he's served time on several worlds for crimes ranging from petty theft to assault. For the past year, Stars has been surviving - barely - on Tomin Kora, moving from job to job and, occasionally, managing to keep himself fed. Frankly, it was anyone's guess as to how long the big Demarian would survive, but luck and decent aim kept pulling him through. For six months, he worked the occasional odd job, but never seemed to be reliable enough to break in as one of the real heavy hitters. His fortunes improved dramatically six months ago when he hooked up with Raleigh, a human in the same line, after a job went south. She supplies the brains, he the muscle - and working together the two are rapidly became known for a high level of professionalism and startling loyalty.. at least while paid for. Present: They served for a short time on the IND Queen Anne's Revenge, a heavy Paris-class based out of T-K, but recently jumped ship and contracted with the DCV Faux under Ace. Some speculation revolves around an apparent involvement between the ship's pilot Swiftfoot and the big Demarian, but most rumors have it that Raleigh and Stars had a chance to go at least somewhat legit and gave it a shot. Some wags have pointed out that it's only a matter of time until Stars shoots somebody or makes a mess out of some customs inspector - and they may be right. So far, however, no police reports have been filed. Quotes: "Sounds good. That worrks." Stars nods to Ivan, then explains patiently, as his drink is made - "See, frriend, herre's the thing. That, rright therre? It's not /theft/. It's /extorrtion/. You got to get yourr capital crrimes rright, orr people arre just going to laugh at you laterr." Alcohol makes him frriendly, it seems, as he drapes his heavy arm over Aleksi's shoulder - best of friends, it seems. "But now you see how it worrks. See, thief's when a guy, you know, steals yourr wallet. It's rraketeerring when it's a prrotection rracket. Prrecision in language is imporrtant." (From Criminal Minds) "... well, that /depends/. See, extorrtion among frriends isn't rrealy /crriminal/.. it's morre.. educational. See, you learrned a lesson today." Stars sets down his bottle.. and picks up the glass, gracious. "Orr, at least you had the opporrrtunity too. This places us firrmly in the 'educational' categorry of violent crriminal activity." (From Criminal Minds) "The specifics of yourr encounterr arre not rrelevant, frriend." The demarian's genial. "I do find it terrribly amusing, but my own feelings lack the same rrelevancy." He chuffs, softly, tail flicking in an amused sort of way. ".. perrhaps I need to speak in simplerr terrms - I admit my command of terrran isn't, perrhaps, as good as it should be." He leans forward, lip lifting - and sharp claws drawing furrows in the metal at the end of the bed. "Should any member of that ship come to harrm at yourr hands beforre ourr business is concluded? Yourr entrrails will be fed into a chipperr and made into hydrroponics ferrtilizerr while still attached to you." He stands, inclining his head. "My employerrs do not terribly /carre/ about yourr business. Do we feel each otherr, frriend?" (from Hospital Visits) Logs: Social: Scrap Metal and Canteloupe - 3/28/3007 Criminal Minds - 4/13/2007 Underworld: Hospital Visits - 4/19/2007 Badges category:Aadzrian_Web Category:Mika Web Category:Raz_Web Category:People Category:Rogues Category:Demarians category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica